


The Ambassador's Entrance

by ADragonsFriend



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Jupiter, Dracaenae, Shadow Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADragonsFriend/pseuds/ADragonsFriend
Summary: We know that Nico was the Ambassador of Pluto. We know that he was a mystery to the Romans. We know that Greek demigods entering Roman territory wasn't the best idea.But how did Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades,  come to be a part of Camp Jupiter?





	The Ambassador's Entrance

“Dismissed.” Nico pressed a hand to the ground and Jules-Albert disappeared into the chasm that formed beneath his feet. The son of Hades glared at the shimmering veil that hid Camp Jupiter from his sight. He should have guessed that he wouldn’t be able to simply wander into Roman territory.

Nico debated shadow traveling past the barrier. He had no idea where he would end up, but it would certainly be simpler than searching for an entrance.

Time however, was not worth the chance of being impaled by a surprised camper. Nico heaved a long sigh. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the Mist that swirled around Camp Jupiter, looking for the tell-tale gaps that signaled an entrance. For the next few minutes, as the son of Hades probed at the barrier with his mind, he might have appeared relaxed to a passerby. In truth, the boy struggled to focus on his task, his ADHD, as was common in demigods, pulled his attention toward every gust of wind and shifting every leaf. It was fortunate, it meant that he heard the dracaenae coming.

Nico didn’t hesitate for a moment. He jumped to his feet, already unsheathing his stygian iron sword. By the time the dracaenae knew what was happening, Nico had already sliced one of them clean through its middle. It exploded into golden dust. Two more of the serpentine monsters waited to attack him.

Each of the dracaenae was armed with a gladius, because they were, of course, Roman monsters. The demigod didn’t pause in his attack, continuing to press his advantage against the reptilian creatures. With another deft movement from Nico, the dracaena on his left found itself relieved of an arm. The monster soon dissolved. When the last of the creatures attempted to strike at his back, Nico threw his sword back to parry the overhead blow, the Roman style blade grazed his free arm instead. He didn’t flinch. Twisting in place, the demigod adjusted his grip to thrust his sword through the monster’s chest.

Nico remained standing as he looked around wildly for any other monsters . Having found none, he reconsidered his options. A monster attack after only a few minutes spent in one location was uncommon, even for a child of the Big Three. The area was significantly more dangerous than he had first thought. Perhaps shadow traveling wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

Nico would be safer inside the magical boundaries of the camp than out here on the smell radar of every monster in a mile radius. The darkest shadow he could find was under a dense grove of trees nearby. It would do.

Gathering his strength, the Greek demigod fell into the darkness. His body dissolved, but still felt the familiar rush that came every time he shadow traveled. Nico knew he had crossed into Roman territory when an innate knowledge that he did not belong washed over him. A split-second later, Nico grabbed onto the nearest shadow and pulled himself back to the land of the living. The wrongness persisted, as if it had settled into his bones.

Nico rapidly blinked spots out of his eyes. Looking around, he found himself standing, hidden away behind a large marble building. The son of Hades crept forward, remaining in the shadows for now, to look of a headquarters of some kind, or even better: the praetors themselves. There was another large building several hundred meters away, it seemed like a promising place to start. As he picked his way toward the structure, Nico observed the Romans. He saw a pair playing Mythomagic and had to quash a childish excitement that he thought he had left behind years ago.

Along with the campers, there were also several hundred lares milling about and every one of them had sensed his entrance, Nico had to silence them all several times to prevent them from alerting anyone living to his presence. Approaching the large building from the front, Nico could see the Latin word “principala,” it had to be some kind of headquarters.

Better yet, there were two people stood in the courtyard before the building, they appeared to be addressing several other officers. Nico guessed the two were praetors, Reyna and Jason. Taking a breath to calm his nerves, Nico moved into the light. 

Both praetors spun to face him almost immediately, grabbing their weapons, a sword and javelin respectively. Dark purple cloaks swirled around their ankles. “How did you get in here?” The girl, Reyna, was commanding, even to a person she held no sway over. She stared at him coldly.

Nico refused to break eye contact, challenging her as she had challenged him. Moments like these were why Reyna and Jason were a team:

The other praetor laid a calm hand on Reyna’s shoulder, holding out is right hand for Nico to take, “Who are you?” He paused, “Did Lupa send you to join the legion?”  
The son of Hades stepped closer, but refused the outstretched hand, “That’s not why I’m here.” 

The Roman leaders exchanged an unreadable glance. “You’re a demigod, and from the look of your sword you know how dangerous it can be for a demigod out there alone.” Reyna gestured vaguely in the direction of the barrier. “The Legion offers protection.” Jason spoke next, “Did Lupa not inform you of your parentage?”

Nico laughed without humor, “I’ve never met Lupa, let alone trained with her. And my parentage is hardly a mystery. In fact, I’m here on my father’s behalf,” he paused to appreciate Jason’s expression and Reyna’s carefully blank features. 

“I’m Nico DiAngelo, the Ambassador of Pluto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I like comments and some constructive criticism would be nice. I don't bite... mostly. If you're being rude to anyone who isn't me... run. 
> 
> For the lovers of dramatic irony and Nico,  
A Dragon's Friend.


End file.
